Moments
by Porce-and-Coffee
Summary: A collection of Sonadow one shots. Each piece can be read separately, as they all contain just a glimpse into the lives and relationship of Sonic and Shadow. Other characters will be present throughout.
1. Bundle of Nerves

"Is that blood?"

Sonic had come to a halt under a large oak tree, skidding up a bit of dirt with his abrupt stop. Shadow sat there, book in hand, as he tried to enjoy what he could of the cool breeze on a warm spring day. It was the first nice day in what felt like a year, as if winter had really overstayed its welcome. He closed the book to break the small silence that hung in the air after his question, looking at the other hedgehog expectantly.

"No?"

Still standing and not at all affected by the sound of the book, Sonic raised an eyeridge at his counterpart. Nothing on his body hurt, so why would he be bleeding?

"You're not supposed to answer a question with another question," Shadow huffed, "Your leg is bleeding."

Sonic looked down at his legs, turning in place to get a look at them from every angle he could. There was a small patch of missing fur on his right kneecap with a good trickle of blood staining down his fur. "Oh yeah. Look at that." It didn't hurt at all, so Sonic hadn't even noticed the blood. He figured it was all dried up from the wind anyway so all he would need was a quick shower.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Shadow pushed himself up off the grass, book in hand as he walked around towards the house. It was a modest home for what the two of them could afford, with only one story and a basement. It had everything they needed from a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms and three bedrooms. They had opted for the extra space in case they had company.

Sonic huffed a bit as he followed, "It's fine, Shadow! I don't need the first aid kit. I'll just wash it off. It'll be good as new!" The other didn't stop, simply opening the door to their home and expecting Sonic to follow. He could only sigh again as they both went inside.

He sat on the couch in the living room as Shadow went to the first bathroom to rummage for the kit. It was something that Sonic noticed early in their relationship—their friendship even—about Shadow. When they were rivals the two had no problem beating each other down till they were both physically broken and bleeding. However as they learned more about each other and cooperated more in fights against any kind of evil that threatened their world, Sonic noticed that Shadow would check in on him. It evolved as they did, starting with verbal confirmation that the other was still breathing to stitching up gashes after carrying the other off the battlefield.

Shadow had a caring streak in him that only intensified as the two hedgehogs had grown closer.

It wasn't that Sonic minded having someone genuinely care for him, but sometimes Shadow went a little overboard with the treatment.

Shadow came back out into the living room carrying a white plastic box, "Alright, hedgehog, care to tell me how you managed this one?" He knelt down in front of the other so he could lay the box on the floor. When he opened it he was greeted with an array of supplies. With how often the two get beat up he wanted to make sure they always had what they needed to be put back together. He took out two gauze pads, some wrap and the small bottle of hydrogen peroxide, starting off with the last item. "This is going to sting."

Sonic could only roll his eyes at the sight of the entire first aid kit. Did Shadow really need to bring the whole thing out every time Sonic got a tiny scrape? The next time Shadow sneezed Sonic made a mental note to bury the hedgehog in a whole box of tissues. He opened his mouth to answer but closed it quickly with a hiss. Shadow had poured a small amount of the peroxide onto his knee and the clear liquid began to bubble up instantly. Sonic knew that meant there was dirt and debris in his wound. Shadow only patted the side of his leg in response, having warned him already.

"Owww ow ow," was Sonic's only response for a minute as the liquid seeped into his fur, "Well! Long story short, I tripped."

Shadow looked up from tending to the wound, having been gently wiping away the dirt with a gauze pad and coming away with fresh blood. "You tripped?"

Sonic gave the other a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his head as he gave a quick shrug. "Yeah?"

"And how does the fastest thing alive, who has run the same trail every day for over a year manage to trip?" Shadow's expression was flat, not giving away the fact that he really wanted to roll his eyes at his apparently very clumsy partner. He had never seen Sonic trip over his own two feet before and part of him wished that he had. It must have been quite the sight.

"It was, y'know…a..rock. A tiny…..rock," Sonic trailed off very quickly as he explained. "It wasn't there on my first lap around so clearly someone must have put it there on purpose!" He nodded while crossing his arms, suddenly very pleased with his own explanation. There was no way that someone as speedy as him had simply missed the rock on the first lap and then hit it straight on the second time. Absolutely no way the he flailed his arms wildly as he landed on his right knee and skidded to a halt a good number of feet away.

Shadow was caught in a mixture of nodding and shaking his head. He sometimes wondered if Sonic's pride would ever drop to a more manageable level when it was just the two of them. There was no need for embarrassment. He finished wiping away the liquid and all the dirt that came with it, getting the clean gauze to cover over the wound before firmly wrapping it in place. Shadow figured he could do this in his sleep with how many times he'd done it before, taping off the end with brush of his fingers. He closed up the kit and stood up so he could place it on the endtable before plopping down on the couch beside the other. "Right. Of course someone would put a rock in your way. Testing you reflexes," Shadow tapped the new bandaging with his hand, "you failed."

Sonic truly hadn't noticed his injury most of the way home, having hoped that it would heal on its own and he wouldn't have to find an excuse for it. However now that it was clean and bandaged he could feel the pain with every pump of blood through his body. The tap didn't help either. "My reflexes are just fine!" He pouted a little, leaning back into the soft cushions of their couch, "Maybe I was just a little distracted."

Shadow leaned back as well while throwing his arm across the top of the cushions just behind Sonic's head. "That's not a good way to run, Sonic." Usually when they ran he could tell just by a quick glance what the other was focused on. Almost always it was the race or Shadow himself, as his partner would steal quick glances his way.

"I know," once again Sonic looked a bit nervous, "I've just got a lot on my mind today."

There was a short silence between the two. It hung in the air just shy of being awkward before Shadow gently pushed his shoulder against the other's. It was a quiet plea to continue.

Sonic was jostled out of his thoughts, looking up quickly at the other. He gave a smile, knowing he'd been caught. While Shadow wasn't so great at expressing his emotions, Sonic wore them all on the outside. He knew he must have made some kind of face in his thinking so Shadow wasn't going to let him get away with a lame excuse like that.

He began to fidget by wringing his hands together, constantly adjusting the gloves he wore as if they suddenly didn't fit right. "You know what's coming up right?" In just a few short weeks their anniversary would roll around. It would mark a whole year of their relationship being official even though it felt like they were together for so much longer before that. Sonic figured that's just how it is when you go so easily from friendship to relationship. The transition had been natural, as if they didn't need to even say any magic words to make it concrete. They had officially announced their relationship to their friends though after coming to the conclusion that they needed some kind of label. That day was agreed upon as their anniversary.

Shadow knew all that. He knew how to read a calendar and keep track of days. So he knew their anniversary was coming up but he wondered why the thought of it would make Sonic seem so nervous. "Our anniversary."

Sonic nodded, glad they were on the same page and he didn't have to give Shadow the lecture on why anniversaries are important to people. He remembered having to explain to Shadow why it was still important to celebrate birthdays even though he had missed a good number of his own. "I've just been…thinking about it all day. 'Cause I've never actually had one before. A-And this is our first, which is a big deal, but I don't even know what to do for you." Sonic raised his eyes to meet the other's, "I want it to be special. One to remember! But I can't even think of one thing to do that we don't just do normally."

Furrowing his brow, Shadow was at a bit of a loss. He knew that anniversaries were important, and usually involved a celebration. But he also knew that he didn't really need any kind of big party just to celebrate being with Sonic for a year. "Sonic, it doesn't have to be…big." That earned him the beginnings of a glare, so Shadow raised his hand. "I know it's important, so spare me the speech. I'm not saying I haven't been thinking about it too, but we don't need a special thing we only do on this one occasion. We can just stay in and order a pizza. As long as we spend it together, isn't that special enough?"

In truth Shadow wasn't a party person. He hadn't known what to expect the first time Sonic threw him a birthday party, but the hedgehog had gone all out with decorations and food. He had invited all of their collective friends and made everyone wear silly party hats. Shadow had just about jumped out of his skin when he came home that day to a crowded house and everyone yelling at him. He still didn't really like crowded places either, being so used to small environments with a set number of people around. He didn't see the need to go out anywhere, especially if this was supposed to be a special day for just the two of them.

Sonic looked disappointed though, frowning at the idea of just wasting their first anniversary on a quiet night in. He had thought of taking Shadow to a fancy restaurant, or taking him to see a fireworks show on the beach. The more he thought about it, the cheesier it sounded but Shadow wouldn't know that. He would just think there were too many people around. Then there was getting the other a present. How do you get something for someone who doesn't need anything? Shadow clearly had everything he needed to be content, and didn't have any special hobbies. It was moments like these that Sonic thought Shadow was a rather boring person. But he knew that wasn't true from all their late night talks and their own growing brand of humor. He couldn't think of a single thing to get him.

Shadow could see that the other was torn, and so was he. Just wanting to make Sonic happy was all Shadow really needed out of their anniversary. So an idea popped into his head and he gave the other another soft nudge in the shoulder. "Hey. I've got it. How about we split down the middle? We do one thing you want to do and one thing I want to do. That way we can both spend the night how we want to."

Ears perking up at the nudge, Sonic gave the idea some thought. Combining two date ideas could be better than one person calling the shots for the day. "Alright. I think that could work! How about a fancy dinner date?"

A small smile slipped onto Shadow's face at the other agreeing to his idea. "Then a movie here at home, curled up on the couch with snacks."

Sonic's face lit up as the small cloud of gloom lifted from over his head. He should have known talking to Shadow about his worry over their anniversary would have been a much better idea than trying to figure it out all on his own. "Yeah! Now that sounds like a date!" He leaned over, nuzzling himself into the groove of Shadow's body that had been left open for him this entire time. He gave a comfortable sigh as the arm behind his head slipped into place around him. "Thanks Shads, that takes a whole lot of worry off my mind."

Shadow simply nodded before leaning down to place a small kiss on the top of Sonic's head, "Anytime. Now you can worry more about looking out for stray rocks on your afternoon runs."

A small blush crept onto Sonic's cheeks.

"Shut up."


	2. Late Nights

_He pushed his legs as hard as they would go, beating down dirt and grass as he ran. There was a figure right in front of him that seemed to be within arm's reach, yet every time he flung his arm out his fingertips would fall just short. It was like running on air. No matter how solid the ground felt and how much his muscles burned with effort, nothing brought the dark figure closer. It stood there, stock still and facing the away from him. Yet he wasn't stupid. He'd know that silhouette from miles away._

" _Shadow!"_

 _The deafening silence around the two seemed to pop with the exclamation and caused the whole world to slide under his feet. Finally when he reached his hand out he managed to plant it on the other's shoulder. Sonic almost crashed into the other, feeling the momentum suddenly die as if he had run halfway across the continent just to stop on a dime. The space around them seemed to change too, settling on a grassy hillside under a cluster of trees. The birds began to chirp while there was the sound of rushing water somewhere in the distance. It would have been something to appreciate but Sonic was too busy catching his breath in large gulps of air._

" _I finally caught up to you, bud. Why'd you run off like that?" The other had yet to make a move as Sonic held firmly onto the dark shoulder. It felt almost like holding onto a statue. As his breathing became regular, Sonic straightened his posture. Was Shadow ignoring him on purpose? He couldn't think of having said anything wrong that would have upset him. With a small tap of his foot Sonic pulled on Shadow's shoulder to try to get the hedgehog to turn and face him, "Shads, c'mon, what's the ma—"_

 _His eyes were cold. Sonic took a step back as the other body turned completely, red eyes staring blankly into his own with such cool intensity that it caused a shiver to roll down Sonic's spine. Those weren't the eyes of his loving partner—there was no connection between them when they met. No spark of emotion that would always play through even if Shadow wasn't trying to express anything. Gone was the inviting feeling and it left Sonic hollow. He knew this look._

 _How he had hoped he'd never see it again._

" _You have no idea who I am….do you?"_

Emerald eyes snapped open in time with a sharp intake of breath. For a few seconds he felt numb, as if his body was still asleep while his mind had woken up abruptly. The room was dark aside from the soft red glow of the clock on the nightstand. It took his eyes some time to adjust and for his brain to register why he was suddenly awake. In a moment the dream came flooding back and Sonic had to hold in the gasp at the image of Shadow's eyes. So much could be said with just a look from them, and Sonic prided himself on being able to read them in an instant. Even if Shadow's face was completely expressionless Sonic could tell how he was feeling just by one glance into his eyes. They were the gateway that so few were allowed to use into Shadow's inner feelings.

So to see them as closed off and cold as he had in his dream felt like a shock. As if the one in his dream wasn't the real Shadow. Even during their longest of arguments Shadow had never cut Sonic out as completely as the one in his dream had. But it wasn't just the feeling of being stuck on the outside looking in; it was the dread of what else was missing.

A lack on connection. A lack of recognition.

Ever since Shadow lost his memory once, it became a constant fear in the back of Sonic's mind. He didn't want to see that look ever again—the look of a stranger. It had been hard enough the first time to get his feelings in check while he worked on getting Shadow to remember him and the friendship they had built together. The incident that caused it all was still a sore spot for Sonic especially now that he can look back and recognize his emotions for what they really were. He'd loved Shadow for a long time, and while he hadn't ever been one to believe in love at first sight, retrospect taught him that love is always part of every friendship. Sometimes it just takes its own path and runs a little deeper for some. So when he first saw Shadow after the event it had been a major relief for Sonic. And yet…

" _Shadow?!"_

" _Who are you_? _And how do you know me?"_

Sonic closed his eyes and held his breath for a moment at the memory. It was like a slap in the face and Sonic really didn't want to have to relive that again. It had taken time and a lot of patience to get Shadow's memory back and since then the two grew to be even more inseparable. But why now was Sonic having such a terrible nightmare about one of his deepest fears? Why now as he lay comfortably beside his partner with their anniversary just two weeks away? He tried not to put too much stock in dreams. After all half of his dreams were just him out in the city eating chili dogs or running along some picturesque scenery to no place in particular. It had to be some kind of stress response to all the over thinking his mind had been doing lately. The two of them had agreed on what to do for their anniversary so he knew he shouldn't still be so stressed about that. Life was going great for them! They had a place to call home with everything they could ever need, they had each other, the world was safe and their friends were all happy and approving of their relationship. So what was there to stress?

Life was perfect.

Life was too perfect.

There hadn't been any serious trouble lately so it was almost like the hero was on vacation. There was no rush to do anything like save the world or help someone in need—not that he wanted anyone to be in danger. But that was just it. Danger was always a constant in his life. He was the hero so whenever someone needed something he would always be there to help. But things had settled down. He had settled down. He wasn't running at full pace anymore just to get as much done as he could. Sonic didn't consider himself an adrenaline junkie, but it was nice to constantly have a purpose and some praise along the way. Now he was settled into his home with someone he cared for more than anything else—completely content for almost a year—and just now he was realizing that he needed something more. Or maybe he needed to come to terms with taking things a little slower. This type of living wasn't something he was used to but that didn't make it bad. He was still a hero! It wasn't like he was retiring just because he was in a relationship and had a house. This was just the beginning.

Yet that nightmare, and those eyes. It sent another shiver down his spine to think of what those eyes had looked like. But he knew it was just in his mind. Shadow wasn't likely to lose his memory all over again, so this was just his mind playing up his fear due to how uneasy and stressed he felt. What he had with Shadow was something he always knew he wanted; a loving and stable relationship with someone who understood him so completely. Just because this was his first one didn't mean it was going to fall apart. Everything with Shadow came naturally, so he knew that he didn't have to try so hard to make sure everything didn't collapse. They were open and honest with each other. It would take an incredible feat to tear them apart.

Like one of them forgetting everything about the other.

Sonic was letting his insecurities get the better of him and his subconscious was taking full advantage. Sometimes he would find himself awake at night, mind running at full speed with possibilities: good times with friends, horrific battles against enemies, how long is forever really, and could they afford another house if they wanted a vacation home? This time it was doubt that gripped him and he could feel himself slipping into a panic—

A warm hand found its way to his side in a gentle hold before slowly running up and down the light curve of his body. It brought Sonic back to himself, as if he had floated away during his revere. He realized that his breathing had gotten loud and quick, his hand gripped firmly under his pillow in an attempt to anchor himself.

"Sonic? I think you had a nightmare. Are you alright?"

Shadow pushed himself up to lean on one arm, trying to look at his partner's face in the dim light of the alarm clock. Sonic had been fussing for at least ten minutes, breathing heavy and shivering in what Shadow had assumed was his sleep. He had waited to see if the nightmare would pass but Sonic seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating. "Do you want to talk about it?"

At first there was no response aside from the slowing down of Sonic's breath. He didn't know why but Sonic felt almost as if turning to look at Shadow would result in seeing those dead eyes again. But the other had used his name and sounded genuinely concerned so Sonic mustered up his courage in one quick turn. Shadow was hovering over him slightly, crimson eyes looking darker in the low light but not like they had in his dream. He saw tiredness, confusion and concern in those eyes. It had him releasing a small breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "I'm fine. Just…yeah, just a bad dream."

Shadow moved to lay back down, his hand finding a new home on Sonic's other side as they now faced each other. It was silent for a few minutes as they lay there staring at each other. Shadow knew it was more than just a bad dream. It must have been rough if it had Sonic shaking so badly. Yet Shadow wasn't one to pry, he was more of a listener and normally Sonic offered up his feelings quite readily. He let the silence stretch, rubbing the other's side and making small patterns in his fur to show that he was there. He was ready to listen.

As the minutes passed Sonic only wanted to keep Shadow's gaze locked in his mind. That look of concern and understanding. Even if talking to Shadow was as natural as talking to a mirror Sonic's pride still kept certain things inside. His fear of Shadow's amnesia was one of those things.

The hand on his side was soothing, the real anchor Sonic needed to keep himself grounded in the moment. This was real, this was his life and he wasn't going to screw it up. He would make sure of it. But it wasn't his burden to bear alone. They were equals in this life they had built together, so Shadow deserved to know Sonic's feelings so they could both work on a potential 'solution'. With a shaky sigh he let down a bit of his bravado that had built up after being caught having a nightmare. "It was just…" he paused, trying to avoid the actual contents of the dream, "A nightmare. I'd really rather not talk about it."

Shadow nodded in silent agreement to let the subject of the nightmare drop.

"But…I was thinking after I woke up," Sonic let his gaze drop from Shadow's eyes, "I don't really know what I'm doing." He could feel the questioning stare so he continued, "Like I said before, this is my first relationship. This is the first time in my life where I have something stable that isn't just fighting bad guys. I have you. Our home, our life that we've built and some peace for once—but how do we know it'll stay this way? How do I know I'm not going to mess it up tomorrow or on our anniversary? My whole life things would look like they were going okay and then something would happen and I'd have to start over from square one. I don't want to have to do that with you—" _again_.

Sonic was getting worked up again, so Shadow tightened his grip on the other's side in the hope it would calm him down a bit. "Sonic. Stop. Breathe."

He did as he was told, taking in a lungful of air. He'd almost let his fear slip in his confession. He hoped that Shadow wouldn't put two and two together.

"I know how you feel. My life has been a whirlwind of terrible things one right after the other. But do you know what helped?"

Sonic could only give a small shake of his head in response.

"You."

Looking into wide emerald eyes Shadow continued, "You barreled your way into my life and became the only constant I had in a long time. I know that I lost that connection with you for a bit but that didn't change the fact that you never left my side. We were rivals, then friends and now we're far more than anything I could have ever hoped to have. You're not going to ruin it, and we're not going to let anything else ruin it."

Sonic tried not to flinch at Shadow's blatant reference to his own amnesia. Yet what he said was true. Once they had found each other again Sonic refused to leave the other alone until his memories were back. They were friends and Sonic would never leave a friend behind just because it involved a lot of work. Sonic had gone to see him every day. They would chat about mundane things as Sonic brought Shadow to places they had visited before in attempts to spark some kind of recognition. It had been like starting fresh on a blank canvas, painting a new base layer of trust and comfort. Until one day it had all come flooding back, filling out the rest of the colors to their canvas. They built their relationship on solid ground so Sonic knew there was no real reason to worry over it.

"You're just nervous. Once our anniversary passes I'm sure you'll be back to your over confident laid back way of thinking." Shadow tried to lighten the mood. Seeing Sonic so gloomy didn't sit right with Shadow. Everybody had fears and doubts, but of all his emotions Sonic hid those the best. It wasn't healthy to always hide it, but it wasn't any better to let it consume one's mind.

"Hey!" Sonic pouted a bit. They had been having a moment and Shadow had to ruin it with his dry humor. It was a welcome change though. He knew that Shadow was just doing his best to cheer him up. It was greatly appreciated. "I'm a healthy level of confident!"

That brought a small smirk to Shadow's lips. "Yeah? Is it healthy to take on a whole fleet of robots by yourself?" That earned him a pillow to the face. He chuckled a bit when the pillow moved to reveal Sonic's pout behind it. "Alright, alright I get it."

The two made adjustments to the bed as the mood around them settled into something quiet and somber. There was more to talk about but it could always wait for another time. For now they needed to get back to sleep. They pulled in close to each other, faces almost lost to the give of their pillows. Sonic closed his eyes hoping he would have a better dream this time. Shadow watched his partner for a while, seeing the subtle changes in his posture and breathing as he slowly drifted off.

"I won't forget you again. I promise."


	3. Sweets

Putting a label on their new found relationship had been an easy task. It was Sonic's idea more than anything, as well as Sonic's idea to tell all their friends. Yet deciding to do it and actually following through were two completely different things. He was sure that everyone would be okay with it—no one seemed to bother them about how close they were before. But would they actually approve? Being in a relationship with Shadow felt natural, as if it was something that was just meant to happen between the two and once it did Sonic couldn't help that feeling inside bubble up of _I wanna tell everyone!_ Yet now as he stood outside of a small bakery he felt as though keeping it between them might have been the better option. He was waiting for Amy to finish her shift. The girl had found that she had a real knack for making sweets, so why not start her own bakery?

" _We have to tell all of our friends about it at least!" Sonic insisted after the initial rush of happiness had settled down a bit and he wasn't practically bouncing in his seat on their couch anymore. They had been sharing a comfortable moment of watching tv together, sitting so close on the couch that they were almost touching. This was typical for them lately, sitting or standing close by to the other in a way that acted as a quiet reminder that the other was always there. A commercial came on that wasn't particularly interesting so they looked at each other instead. Sonic made a joke about the commercial which earned him a chuckle from Shadow. A soft smile settled on Sonic's face at the sound, "Wow. I really love your laugh."_

 _That earned a raised eyeridge from Shadow before he simply responded, "Well, I love you."_

 _The silence after was short as Sonic leaned in just that last few inches between them to place a kiss on Shadow's lips. It was quick, but Sonic felt so giddy as Shadow instantly reciprocated the move before they separated. "I love you too." With that it felt like everything had slid into place for the two of them. It was a long time coming but neither had felt like they had to rush to get to this moment. It was probably the slowest thing Sonic had ever done in his life and he found the reward for taking it slow was the best thing he'd ever received. "So I guess this means we're together now, huh?"_

 _Shadow only blinked, "We're always together."_

 _Sonic chuckled, "No I mean, we're_ _together_ _. As in dating. As in boyfriends? Or we could use a different word if you want…"_

 _Shadow had even less experience then Sonic did at the whole romance thing. He had learned in the past about relationships and he had consumed enough media to see all kinds of examples. He knew the terminology; he knew the expectations and assumptions placed on people in couples. He also knew that what he had with Sonic and what he felt inside was nothing like those contrived romances he saw in the media. What he felt for Sonic was this natural pull towards the other. To want to be around him, to hear him laugh and beam that smile that Shadow felt was just for him. To want to keep him safe from harm but also push him towards success in everything he did. Shadow felt that that was love._

" _We can use whatever terms you want."_

Sonic could feel the small amount of heat that was making its way over his cheeks as he thought back to his and Shadow's confession. While he knew that nothing had really changed between the two of them besides a label and potential sappy nicknames, Sonic couldn't help feeling like there was a little extra pep in his step. His blood was pumping fast but in this very moment he was having a hard time distinguishing euphoria from nerves.

The first person he told the news to was Tails, and thankfully he took it incredibly easily. Sonic had dropped by for a quick visit on his way to the bakery, figuring that telling as many people as he could in one day would make the whole process easier. Word of mouth could travel almost as fast as he could, so he gave Tails permission to let their other friends know. The only exception was Amy. Sonic knew he had to tackle that conversation face to face.

The two of them had been friends for years, which meant Amy had plenty of opportunities to tag along on Sonic's many adventures. At first he was reluctant to let her join in on any of the battles. She was younger than him so, like Tails, Sonic figured that she would need protecting. The first years were rough, with Amy getting in the way more than helping with her short temper. It led her into trouble which Sonic had to then rescue her out of. No one ever got too seriously hurt, but Amy would fawn over Sonic in appreciation for being the hero. He knew that Amy liked him, but never had he ever returned the feelings—even before Shadow was in the picture. He saw her as more of a sister, just like Tails would always be his little brother.

So Sonic had to break the news to her personally.

His ears perked up with the soft chime of the bell above the bakery door as it opened, his signature smile coming into view to mask the nerves he felt. Out stepped Amy who immediately turned on her heal to close and lock the door as part of her end of the day routine. A wide smile broke over her face as she noticed Sonic standing next to the entryway. "Sonic!" She threw her arms open to embrace him, squeezing tight as if they hadn't seen each other in months and not just a week prior. "You didn't tell me you were coming by. I would have made you a batch of cookies."

He returned the hug in earnest, noting with amusement that she still had cake flour clinging to her quills. "Nah, it's okay. I just figured I'd pop by and see if you were up to taking a walk with me."

That earned him a raised eyeridge as Amy pulled back from the hug, "A walk? The fastest thing alive wants to take a walk?" She wasn't going to complain about being able to spend time with the guy she considered her best friend, though Sonic wanting to take walks was rare. Something was up with him, and Amy resolved herself to figuring out what. "Sure! You can walk me home."

Amy double checked the door out of habit before they turned to make their way towards her apartment. Sonic did his best to act casual as they strolled at what he thought was the opposite of a leisurely pace. He wanted to have this go as smoothly as possible and based on Amy's reaction to the simple suggestion of a walk he knew that he'd already thrown up a red flag. Amy was a considerably caring person. She had a temper but usually it only peeked when she was worked up with concern for her friends. Sonic knew that she cared for him probably more than anyone else and that in itself was making the words he wanted to say feel like sand in his mouth. Before he realized it they had already walked half the distance to Amy's apartment and neither of them had said anything. He couldn't understand why telling Amy that he was in a relationship was harder than actually forming said relationship. Yet in reality he knew why. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by crushing her feelings.

Mustering up his courage he opened his mouth to start, "Amy-!"

"Sonic!"

He stopped altogether as Amy stepped in front of him on the sidewalk, hands on her hips in determination. "Alright, tell me what's wrong. You barely ever ask to go for walks, and you haven't said a single thing for almost fifteen minutes. I can tell that you're nervous. We're friends Sonic, so you can tell me anything." She gave him a look that conveyed worry but also claimed that she wasn't going to back down from this conversation. She'd been watching him as they walked out of the corner of her eye. He had been staring ahead with a vacant look that meant his mind was somewhere else. He even began to chew on his bottom lip, which she knew to be a giveaway as a nervous habit.

Amy had given him the perfect opening to just blurt out what he needed to say and yet in the silence that followed her reassuring words Sonic couldn't just let it out. He had to ease it into conversation. He was a hero, who faced off with evil more than a handful of times, someone strong who knew how to stay cool in the direst of situations, so he knew that he couldn't just let his nerves get the best of him and blurt out "I love Shadow."

There was a pause that was followed by a very meek, "What?"

Sonic's eyes grew wide as he realized that he had just said that out loud. That was not how he had wanted this to go at all. "I just…well! I mean, Shadow and I are, y'know." He put his hands up in mock surrender, waving them a bit franticly as he tried to explain. "We're dating! Look Amy I wanted to bring this up in a more gentle way because I know about your feelings and I don't want to hurt you in any way, but Shadow and I just sort of clicked together like I've never experienced before with anyone. I mean yeah, I've never really had an interest in anyone before him even though I know people have tried—you have tried—but nothing has felt like this. And I didn't know how to tell you, I'm so nervous, I wasn't leading you on or anything I swear—love is just so-!" He stopped short as he felt her grab his hands to stop them from moving around so much. He looked down, focusing on that connection instead of her face since he wasn't sure what he would find there.

She held firmly onto his hands, cradling them between her own in an attempt to show understanding. "Sonic." His gaze was firmly fixed downwards so she leaned in a little so her gentle voice could be heard, "It's okay." It was true that Amy harbored feelings for Sonic at one point in their friendship. She had wanted years ago for their lives to come together and evolve into something intimate. As they grew older her feelings changed, and she knew that her crush faded with the need to keep Sonic safe. Just like all of their friends. While she had given up chasing for his affection, it didn't mean she couldn't show her own brand of affection for him. She guessed that it was her physical expressions of joy that made Sonic think she still might be in love with him.

Sonic could feel the confusion on his own face as he chanced a look up to meet Amy's gaze. "It's…okay? But what about your..?"

Amy shook her head with a soft smile on her face, "It's okay. You don't have to love me. Not the same way that you love him. We're friends Sonic. Did you think I didn't notice the way you look at him? How you two are always so close, on and off the battlefield? You guys hang out the most of everyone in our friends circle so it was really only a matter of time. As long as you're happy and don't forget the rest of us while you're caught up in relationship bliss." She couldn't help but tease him a little. Anything to get that cloud of gloom out from over Sonic's head.

Sonic felt the heat from earlier come back up into his cheeks. Here he had been so worried to tell Amy but it seemed that she already knew before he had a chance to say it. He couldn't help but laugh a little at that, "So everyone pretty much knows, huh?"

Amy's smile grew wider, "You two aren't exactly what you'd call subtle."

It was like a weight being lifted off his shoulders as Sonic let out the biggest sigh of relief. Putting a label on his and Shadow's relationship really hadn't changed anything. He shifted his hands so he could return the grip Amy had on him, "Thanks Amy. It really means a lot to me that you understand. Sorry for being a weird nervous wreck there for a bit."

"Don't worry about it." Amy leaned back a bit to tug Sonic forward, getting them walking again. "C'mon, let's finish up our walk."


	4. Kiss Me

"You have to stop doing that."

Sonic could only blink, ears perking a bit in response to the words spoken so softly just above him that he almost didn't catch them. He leaned his head back, turning in his seat to find Shadow standing just behind the couch with his hands on his hips and a neutral expression on his face. "What?"

A bit of a smile cracked through on Shadow's face, seeing Sonic peer up at him with pure innocence mixed with a hint of bewilderment was rather adorable. He let out a small huff of air and made a sweeping gesture with one arm. "Doing things that make me want to kiss you."

There was a small silence that hovered in the air between them, finding Sonic confused for a moment and Shadow almost begging for some kind of reaction before the one in front of him let out a soft giggle. Sonic moved to kneel on the couch, facing his partner by bracing his hands on the back of the piece of furniture. "Hmmm, no."

"No?"

"No. I don't think I can stop doing these things you're referring to because I don't know what they are." Sonic could only smirk, doing his best to act coy. He had just been sitting and watching television on the couch, catching up on episodes of their favorite show that Shadow had watched without him while he had been out doing a bit of around the city hero work. So what had he done to make Shadow want to kiss him? More importantly why hadn't Shadow just gone and done it? So Sonic wanted to see if he could entice Shadow's sudden playfulness.

Shadow had always been a more reserved person. When they first met they had been happy to be rivals. They would constantly compete to see who was faster, which back in those days would either start or end with a physical brawl. Sonic would constantly find new ways to get under the other's skin to try and rile him up so that they could race. When they had started to become friends, Shadow would drop hints to things in his past. Such as things he didn't like and why he was so set on fighting. It took a long time before he told Sonic the darker parts of his past, but that was right before the two of them were separated and had to start anew. All the ground that Sonic had made into earning Shadow's trust and friendship had been lost. So getting him to come back out of his shell had been an arduous task even for the optimistic hero. Getting through to the depths of Shadow's personality was hard enough the first time, but the second time had been far worse.

So to say that Sonic was proud to be one of the only people to know Shadow's mind was an understatement. Except that didn't mean he was an open book all the time. Shadow starting something romantic between the two of them wasn't as frequent as Sonic starting something, so for him to make such a bold statement now was refreshing. Sonic planned on seeing just how far he could take this.

Shadow knew a challenge when he saw one, especially from Sonic. Shadow also knew next to nothing about being romantic. Everything he had learned so far was either from Sonic himself or from observation and the consumption of main stream media. He knew that no two relationships were the same and people liked different things. But in his time with Sonic he learned that his partner liked it when he made an effort to soften the edges on his personality and be more open. Something that Shadow silently wished Sonic would do himself.

"First off, Sonic, you're watching our favorite show. You probably haven't noticed but you get rather worked up when one of the contestants on the show doesn't do something right." Shadow took a step forward, leaning down just a bit to close the distance between them. "You puff your cheeks out and tap your foot because I know you want to yell at them but they can't hear you."

Sonic could feel the heat rising up to his cheeks a bit. He knew he was the type to yell at shows or movies when he didn't like what was happening in them. Its why Tails and Amy put special rules in place for their biweekly movie nights. They didn't want him talking over the movie, especially scary ones, so they told him if he was too loud he would have to run five laps around the house as punishment. "You think that's cute?"

"I think it's endearing. You've got such a kindhearted soul and a need to help that you want to give advice to people on a prerecorded show displayed on a screen."

Sonic pouted at that. "That makes me sound kinda stupid."

Shadow shook his head with a chuckle, "No. You get flustered, and I can see a bit of unease in you when you can't help people. It makes me want to just kiss the frustration away until you remember that you're not useless. You're a hero."

The façade of their game fell away as Sonic processed that tiny bit of information. As hard as he always tried to get under Shadow's tough skin it seemed so easy for the other to get under his own. As if for all the defenses he put up in the past with his snarky attitude and trademark smile, Shadow blew past them as if they weren't even there. Maybe it was because the two of them were evenly matched in speed. Or maybe this was what people meant by meeting someone who loves you so completely they accept all your faults and flaws with hopes that they can help you learn to accept them. Sonic let himself sink back on his heels, realizing that maybe as good as he thought he was at hiding his fears, that Shadow probably knew each and every one. He did his best to crack a bit of a smile, "Guess I'm an open book, huh?"

Shadow realized his words of encouragement might have sunk a bit deeper than he had intended, wavering in his decision to have used the words he had. He knew that he was bad at expressing things in a way that wasn't point blank, which is partially why he was bad at romance. However he'd been able to see past Sonic's bravado for years now, and it was only a matter of time before Sonic realized that. They didn't have to hide anything from each other, and yet Shadow was still learning that himself. "Sonic." He leaned in further; using his hands to gently cup his partner's face and lift it slightly so their eyes could meet. "Maybe you are a book. A special unique text that could only be read by those it wanted to read it. You let me into your life when you barreled into mine and I could never thank you enough for what you've taught me. You've shown me so much about this world that at one point I didn't think was worth saving. But it is. And so are you. You make every minute of every day worth something to those around you. But you don't have to be strong all the time. It's all right to slip up. I'll be there for you when you do, just like you were there for me."

A heavy feeling filled the air, a serious tone with a powerful message that passed from one to the other and it left Sonic feeling almost breathless. Trying to find the right word to describe his feelings in that moment was hard until he realized that he was overthinking it. This is what love felt like. This was that feeling he had when they first kissed. The feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins as they raced. The feeling of acceptance for all his faults and doubts. The feeling that he found someone whom he wanted to protect and who wanted him safe with just as much passion. It was a rush and Sonic found that he couldn't help the tears as they clouded his vision.

Startled, Shadow moved his face back just a bit so he could look the other up and down. "Sonic? Are you okay?"

A smile finally came to Sonic's lips as he took a deep breath and tried to blink his vision clear. "Y-Yeah, I just.." He felt Shadows thumbs gently wipe away the water from his cheeks and knew that this was a safe moment, just for the two of them. "I love you so much. I don't know why it took so long but I just noticed that this is it. This is our life. It's like everything up until now was a blur of quick decisions and constant danger, so the last year was like a dream. But this is it. Our home. Our love. Our life. I don't even know why I'm crying."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Sonic shook his head, "No I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner. It's hard when my mind is constantly running at top speed."

The corners of Shadow's mouth pulled up a bit, "Maybe you can learn to slow down some and enjoy the view once in a while."

Sonic's hands came up to cup over the ones on his face, "Maybe you need to learn how to be romantic without being so blunt."

Shadow only huffed at that, "Well why don't you lead by example then? What should I do to be more romantic?"

Sonic's smile grew stronger then, a small semblance of their original playful banter coming back, "You can start by kissing me."

There was the smile that Shadow loved. He never wanted to see Sonic in pain or distress, especially if he himself caused it. They had come a long way from rivalry and Shadow vowed to never let anything happen to the other as long as he could be there to prevent it. "So blunt, hedgehog." With a smirk of his own Shadow finally closed the gap between their faces by placing his lips against the other's. He felt Sonic laugh against him before reciprocating as best he could with his face trapped by both of their hands. Shadow eyes had slipped closed so he could enjoy the sensations of skin, feeling Sonic's hands leave his own so they could travel up his arms to wrap around his back and pull them closer together. However Shadow knew that their position was awkward with himself standing and Sonic kneeling on the couch, yet that didn't stop Sonic from pulling with his whole weight so Shadow would tumble over the piece of furniture and on top of him. As they landed their lips parted so they could both release a puff of air and take in a breath.

"You could have just asked me to lay down with you."

"Nah! This was quicker."

They took a moment to really look each other over, pressed together by gravity in a mess of limbs and pillows with quills astray and tear tracks having dried in Sonic's fur against the grain, neither of them could move. In this moment Sonic felt like this was the most pure love he could ever experience, but never knew if he would ever find it. Shadow knew love existed, but never thought he could ever really deserve it.

Shadow opened his mouth but as if knowing what he was going to say Sonic put a finger over his partner's lips. "Shh. It's okay. How about another kiss?"

With the subtle shifting of his weight, Shadow lifted his hand to take Sonic's from his mouth—peppering it in small kisses as he laced their fingers together and pressed their hands down beside Sonic's head. He continued his trail of kisses up Sonic's arm, to his chest before working into the crook of his neck. With a pause there to breathe in the scent before resuming his way up to his destination and planting a quick kiss on the other's lips. "I love you too."


	5. Cold and Steady

Sonic blinked his eyes open slowly, letting the morning light bring him out of that haze known as sleep. The window by the bed, though covered by the shade, was bright. The light seeping through gave the white walls a warm hue. The blankets he slept under felt like a small mountain whose weight pressed down on top of him like a gentle embrace. The room was quiet, as if a bubble had surrounded it to block out all the outside noise. It all felt so relaxing that Sonic closed his eyes with the intent to get just a few more minutes of sleep. As he waited for his mind to drift off, he noticed something. The quiet of their room was usually broken early in the morning by the sounds of birds. There were a few regulars that Sonic always heard, yet in this moment there was nothing. He opened his eyes again to look at the alarm clock which boldly stated in its red font that it was 9:00 AM. So where were the birds?

With a dose of reluctance, Sonic pushed himself to sit up. The motion caused the arm that had held firmly around his chest to slide down to his lap. That earned him a noise that could have been a snore or a simple snort from his partner. Sonic gave him a glance, seeing that Shadow was in fact still sleeping soundly beside him. When it came to sleeping in late, the two usually took turns. Sometimes Sonic's hero work would have him up just at sunrise so he could get the most out of his day while some days Shadow's job had him up and out of the house by 7. Rare as it was, there were days like this where neither of them had to work so they could sleep in as late as their bodies would let them. While they both agreed it was more productive to get up early, neither one made much effort to set an alarm on their days off. As gently as he could manage Sonic picked up Shadow's arm by the hand—placing a kiss to each knuckle—and placed it back on the bed. Even if they fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed, they would always wake up wrapped around each other.

He pushed off the rest of the blankets to swing his legs off the side of the bed. The wood floor was cold under his feet so he quickly got up to shuffle over to the window. He listened there for a moment, waiting to hear even the faintest sound of birds in the distance but could only furrow his brow at the silence. A small tug on the shade made it rise, Sonic guiding it slowly as his eyes adjusted to the added light. He gave a small gasp as he realized what was waiting on the other side: snow.

It had snowed overnight and must have only stopped recently as there was not a single animal track in the flat expanse of white. What Sonic had been hearing was the silence that follows a snowfall when the whole world seems to come to a standstill. There were no birds chirping at the windowsill, and no forest animals running through the trees. It was just a cold landscape of glittering snow that while beautiful and cold had Sonic's mind begging to go out and run the first tracks. The thought had Sonic away from the window and throwing on as many layers as he could so he could go outside. Socks, shoes, gloves, jacket, hat, scarf—

"What are you doing?"

Sonic stopped in the middle of zipping up his jacket. In his rush to get outside as fast as he could he realized he might have been making a fair amount of noise with all the drawers he had opened looking for his winter gloves. He turned to give the other a sheepish grin, like a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar, "Just, uh, bundling up?"

Shadow threw a quick glance to the clock as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It was still early for a day off to get up, and yet Sonic seemed to be bursting with energy and the need to go somewhere. "Why?"

"Oh y'know. Just gonna go out for a morning run! You looked so comfy that I didn't want to wake you to ask if you wanted to join me."

"If it's a morning run, why do you need all those layers?" Despite getting up early almost every day, Shadow wasn't exactly a morning person. It took him a while to get over the grogginess that followed even the best night's sleep. It didn't mean there weren't days that Shadow would get up first and have breakfast ready before Sonic even cracked his eyes open once. It just meant that sometimes it took him a few extra minutes to really begin to function and on those days Sonic would bring him breakfast before slowly waking him with kisses.

"'Cause there's snow outside! It's the first snowfall of winter, and it's just perfect for me to run through. You can come with me if you want," Sonic smiled at the idea. He'd love to see Shadow try to skate through the snow. While Sonic hadn't been there for the very first time Shadow had experienced snow, he was there for his second first time.

Sonic had taken him around the city for the third time that week in hopes of sparking something, but with no luck they decided to retreat to Tails's workshop. They had stopped to walk for a while about halfway there when the first flakes began to float down around them. It had been cold all day but Sonic didn't think it would begin to snow so early in the season. At first Shadow didn't seem to notice until one of the bigger flakes landed on his nose.

" _What is this? This..cold thing on my face?"_

 _Sonic chuckled, "It's a snowflake, Shads. It's snowing."_

It had earned him a look of pure curiosity. So Sonic explained what snow was and why it fell in winter, what the different seasons were and how the weather changed. It was a basic topic; something everyone knew but Shadow had looked at him like he was explaining the secrets of the universe. It was a precious thing, being given the opportunity to reteach Shadow how things worked—an opportunity that had come at a high price which left Sonic with the feeling of protectiveness. He had to make sure Shadow didn't get the wrong information. He had to make sure Shadow's memory came back. He had to make sure it never got lost again. As endearing as Shadow's innocent curiosity had been, it was also heartbreaking.

"—nic. Sonic?"

Sonic blinked quickly to snap out of his revere. He realized that he must have spaced out as he was lost in the memory of their 'first' snowfall. He focused on Shadow, who was looking at him with a bit of concern. "Huh? Oh, yeah, uh. Sorry, what?"

"Okay. I was saying that maybe you should just stay inside since it's going to be cold out there and snow isn't exactly the best thing to run around in," Shadow leaned forward a bit, wanting to reach out and pull Sonic back into bed but the other was standing down by his feet. He knew that he himself was known to stare off at times when lost in thought or memory but Sonic spacing out like that wasn't as common. Sure Sonic liked to day dream, and stand at the top of the nearby hill to look out over the scenery but not to the point where Shadow had to raise his voice to get his attention. "What were you thinking about?"

Sonic shook his head, "A little bit of cold isn't going to stop me from going outside. That would leave me nothing to do all winter." He finished zipping up his jacket, making sure his scarf was tucked snuggly inside the collar so it wouldn't blow away in the wind. It was a diligent way to delay answering Shadow's question even though he knew that now that the other was awake he would be see right through Sonic's obvious aversion. "Y'know, snow. How funny it would be to see you try to rocket over it just to have it melt under your feet." That was partially true.

Shadow wasn't completely satisfied with that answer but let it go regardless. "I'm not going out there to try and run over the snow. It would ruin my shoes."

"Aw, why not? It would be fun! Just the two of us out there, racing around the running trail. I'm sure after a few laps we won't even feel the cold." Sonic took the few steps around to the side of the bed, tugging on the blankets to slowly uncover his partner's dark fur.

Shadow responded to the pulling of the blanket by taking hold of the zipper on Sonic's jacket and pulling it slowly down. "It would be more fun if you got back into bed with me, and we can keep warm right now."

Sonic could feel his face getting warm, and it wasn't just from wearing multiple layers inside the house. It seemed that Shadow was getting better at subtlety and suggestion. It caught Sonic a bit off guard, as he wasn't expecting such a direct proposition. He did his best to play coy, "Shadow! Are you flirting with me?"

"It's only practical to stay inside on a cold day. We can sit on the couch under a blanket and watch TV. Or lay here, under these blankets."

Sonic found that the warm embrace Shadow offered was tempting. Looking at Shadow's unkempt quills and fur that was sticking up from sleep was comical, but it showed that their bed was comfortable, safe and secure. His resolve was slipping. Yet a quick glance out the window at the sun shining off the surface of the snow had Sonic itching to go out there. "Just a quick run. A handful of laps. You don't even have to get out of bed, I just want to go out and stretch my legs." He leaned forward to place a quick kiss on the other's forehead before bolting out of the room. The quick departure left Shadow to huff and flop back into their nest of pillows.

Outside was just as quiet as it seemed when Sonic closed the front door behind himself to venture out to find the beginning of his running trail. The snow crunched below his shoes in a way that left large indents in the pristine surface. It was a good foot of snow at least which made it rather hard to walk. For a split second Sonic doubted his decision to run in it, but figured once he got going he could make his own trail and enjoy the crisp air. While he didn't like water outside of small containers, snow was different. Not just because it was frozen, but because it was gentle. When it rained the drops were harsh against the surfaces that it collided with. Snow fell in a light whisper as if it was trying to put the ground beneath it to sleep. It brought the rushing world to a slow crawl, so that it could be enjoyed for a few moments. It seemed like the exact opposite of the type of life Sonic had led up until now, which is probably why he liked it. It was different. It was peaceful. After trekking past the tree line Sonic found a good place to start running. His goal was to make the first impressions in the untouched blanket of snow and breaking the silence the hung in the air. Once he took off he ran a large circle through the trees, running over his own footsteps again and again to try and keep stable footing on the slippery surface of packed down snow. He pulled his scarf up so the wind wouldn't burn his face as much, the cold air filling his lungs in a way that the humid air of summer never could. It was refreshing even through the burn.

After thirty laps around the same path Sonic skidded to a halt at the edge of the tree line, sending a wave of snow through the air. He wasn't tired, but the extra layers were making him overly warm so he stopped to try and let the air cool him off a bit. What he didn't expect while taking his short break was the snowball that came flying to hit him square in the back of the head. Startled at the snow now sliding out of his quills, he turned on his heel to find the culprit. There stood Shadow in the middle of their front yard with only a scarf around his neck and another snowball in his hand. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For letting snow get in the house when you opened the front door," Shadow tossed the fresh snowball at his partner and managed to hit him in the chest. "That one was just for fun."

Sonic wiped the snow off his jacket as a smirk pulled over his lips. "Just for fun, huh?" He gathered up some snow of his own, packing it quickly into a ball, "You do know this means war right?"

Shadow's smirk was playful but wicked, "I never back down from a fight, hedgehog."

Sonic threw his snowball, just grazing Shadow's shoulder as the other ducked out of the way. It began the first snowball fight of the season and for half an hour the two exchanged dozens of throws while running around their yard. Shadow landed more hits up until Sonic fled to the cover of the trees. Hiding behind them he managed to get a small advantage that left Shadow's fur coated in at least a half dozen snowballs. Sonic took a moment to peak out from behind his cover as he readied another shot when he realized that Shadow wasn't moving around quite as quickly as he usually did. He watched as Shadow ran across the yard to try and find some cover of his own and finally noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual shoes. Instead he was wearing boots. Sonic was baffled for a moment, not even sure where Shadow got those boots from, when he got another snowball to the face. It left him sputtering for a second before he decided he'd had enough snowballs thrown at his head. Using his small speed advantage Sonic sped out from behind cover to run straight at Shadow who took a step back at the unexpected charge but not enough to prevent Sonic from crashing into him and sending them both down into the snow.

They both let out a small 'oof' at the impact but after a moment it had them both laughing.

"I win!"

"How does knocking us both down into a snow pile count as you winning?"

"Because I covered you in the most snow. So I'm taking it as a win."

That earned Sonic a snort from Shadow as well as a handful of snow to the face all the same. He shook it off as best he could which only caused it to fall on Shadow's face. There was a quiet moment then as they lay there—the remnants of their fight leaving the snow in their yard in complete disarray. It was peaceful. Sonic couldn't think of a better way to spend this moment then to close the distance for a kiss that was already partially breathless. Shadow responded eagerly, feeling the warmth of the body on top of him seep into his fur in a vibrant contrast to the cold ground beneath him. Shadow's hands did their best to sneak their way up under Sonic's jacket—looking for warmth by sliding through fur. It sent a delightful shiver through Sonic's body that had him pushing back into the touch. But he knew they were still outside in a mound of snow. So he broke the kiss to press their foreheads together, "Maybe we should go inside."

He felt Shadow nod against him so he pushed up to stand, taking Shadow's hands as they slipped out from his jacket to pull him up. The walk inside was quick but Shadow stopped them both at the entryway after the door was closed. "Let's leave the snow at the door. We don't need to track it all over the house."

Sonic obliged by taking off all his snow-filled clothes but found that once his extra layers were gone he was even colder than before. It had him shivering, and crossing his arms over his chest in a vague attempt to keep warm. "It's so cold."

That got him a look of 'I told you so' from Shadow, which earned Shadow in return Sonic sticking out his tongue. Shadow led them both to the bathroom, where he wrapped a plush towel around his partner before rubbing his shoulders and making his way down. "You can take a hot shower later if you want. For now we'll warm up slowly with some blankets. Like the ones on the couch." He continued to work the towel over Sonic's fur in an attempt to dry him off as best he could. Sonic relaxed at the touch, feeling the warmth slowly make its way back into his skin. Even though Shadow acted tough all the time around other people, Sonic got to see his soft caring side. It made him feel special to have someone so stoic open up to him and made moments like these stand out. The two of them did their best to take care of each other. Whether it was making sure they didn't over sleep their alarm or making sure they both made it home off the battlefield.

Once he was satisfied with his work, Shadow brought them to the couch where he instructed Sonic to sit before wrapping him up as best he could with the blanket. With a small kiss on the forehead to mimic the one Sonic had given him in the bedroom, Shadow went back to the bathroom to dry off his own fur.

Sonic settled into his newfound blanket cocoon with a smile. He had not only gotten to go out for the run he wanted but he managed to get Shadow out there too. He was happy to have enjoyed the first snowfall of winter with something as fun as a snowball fight. He would have suggested making a snowman but they had kicked up so much snow during their scuffle that there really wasn't much left for one. It didn't really bother him all that much though; he knew there would be more snow to come and more opportunities to go out. He heard the bathroom door creak open and the soft padding of Shadow's footsteps move to the kitchen. After a few minutes of listening to him rustle around in there the footsteps returned only to stop just behind the couch. Sonic looked up to find Shadow with two steaming mugs. "What'd ya bring me?"

"Hot chocolate. I know how much you like it in the winter and what better way to warm up then sharing some under a warm blanket?" Shadow moved around the couch as Sonic opened up his blanket nest to allow Shadow entry. Shadow then handed him a cup and pulled the blanket closed around them with his free hand. They settled in together—pressed in as close as they could get while still having room to drink their cocoa.

Sonic smiled down at the cup he held tightly between his hands, "Thanks. For the cocoa. And for coming outside with me. You had a lot of fun even though you didn't want to get out of bed."

Shadow ventured a sip from his own mug, "You're welcome. Maybe next time you'll wait for me to get out of bed before you go letting the snow in the house. Or maybe you'll just take me up on my offer to stay in bed."

"Oh trust me, it was incredibly tempting. With that flirting and that bedhead you were rocking, I had a hard time saying no."

Shadow tossed him a look from over the rim of his cup, "Next time I'll just pull you back into bed and take those extra layers off myself."

Sonic sputtered a bit into his cup, having finally tried to take a sip of the steaming liquid. The heat in his cheeks wasn't from the cocoa. "That's not very subtle, Shads."


End file.
